


New Neighbour Liam

by Ziamwriter



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mouth Kink, Neighbors, Power Bottom Zayn, Shameless Smut, Top Liam, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamwriter/pseuds/Ziamwriter
Summary: Zayn comes to really like his new neighbour. They make quite the match.





	

 

So far it had been a pretty boring Wednesday night.

Zayn was so bored he figured why not install Grindr again.

At least some attention he thought.

He had no problem getting that on the cruising app.

So after  making his profile and putting his self-deemed best selfie with which he had scored some hot dates as his profilepic,   
he ventured into the home page showing the gays in the neighbourhood and low and behold..

There was a new hottie quite close to his dorm.

He thought lucky me.

So he mustered up the charisma to text said hottie with the screen name Liam and a cheeky about illustrating this Liam’s hobbies and outlets.

He sent his usual, “Hey, how’s it going?”

Before soon said hottie texted back, much to Zayn’s glee.

 

After some quirky banter, they decided to hang at Liam’s dorm, which evidently was about 5 minutes walking from Zayn’s dorm.

 

As we walked to said hottie’s dorm, he thought to himself, "omg you hoe but fuck it he fine”. 

His motto in life was 'life’s short, better take the risk, no regrets’. 

 

After some quite rigorous stairs, he finally found his way to dorm 659. 

Catching his breathe he pressed the intercom bottom prior to saying, “Hiiii, Zayn from Grindr.”  


 

Liam opened the door and boy he was even sexier in person and his eyes were lit as fuck.

Zayn smiled coyly as he was ushered in side as they exchanged hellos.

 

Liam’s room was cozy and colorful if a bit full. 

They sat down on the couch as they briefly discussed their ambitions and majors, just before they exchanged that look when you just know it is on.

Running on instinct, now driven by Liam’s vibrant eyes telling him that he was absolutely taken by his beauty like he was some Queen gay, Zayn straddled the lad. 

Liam seemingly was also running on animal origin as he immediately grabbed his ass, kneeding his perky buttocks as they kissed feverishly.

 

And to Zayn it was fireworks from the way Liam’s dominant yet charming yet fucking kissable being engrossed his being.

He was left moaning, "let’s take it to the bed”.

 

Tearing his skinny jeans off, Liam mounted Zayn from the back in one swift move laying his toned oh so manly body on top of his..

and then came the one of the biggest surprises of the evening..

As Liam dominated him on the bed, he shoved his fingers in Zayn’s mouth while he grinded his growing member between Zayn’s still underwear-wearing buttocks.

Zayn was completely shocked but quickly eagerly sucked the fit lad’s fingers, loving the domination.

 

“Yeah, you’re a lil whore, aren’t you?”, Liam supplied as he more ferociously finger fucked the olive-skinned’s pink lips.

Zayn managed to croak out, “Fuck me, fucking fuck me”, much to Liam’s utter excitement and just like that the lad was as charming and dapper as ever.

 

Zayn loved that Liam was both dapper and dominate, a rare combination in a guy. 

 

But then he turned around and the whole night went from level 100 to level 5000 real quick. 

Liam was seriously packing and it wasn’t just huge, it was also the prettiest dick he had ever seen.

 

Just the perfect length at about 9 inches he guessed and with just amazing girth like it had been carved by Leonardo Da Vinci himself.

 

And it was all for him!! He was just so amazed..

 

Liam just smiled at him as put the condom on prior to quipping, "come on, babe. Ride me.”

 

And so he got on top all eager and cock struck and it was like it was custom made for his hole..

 

Such euphoria, such ecstasy as rode on and off, in and out, feeling so beautifully full and complete.

….. Best Sex Ever ….

On fucking cloud 9000 with dick 3000, it all came crashing down as the glorious feeling left.

 

Liam had fucking flipped him on his back saying he was going to come, exclaiming that Zayn had the most delicious ass ever

But with Liam on top of him now he managed to say, “fucking drill this ass”.

 

And so as Liam entered him a second time, it was as if all the angels in the universe came together and blessed that moment.

He saw white and it was just absolute heaven..

How can a dick be so good….

 

Liam fucked him harder and harder and at once he fucked him so deep it was as if an internal organ was being punctured.

So crazy to have him so deep inside of him.. how is it even humanely possible, but all he knew during all of it was moaning, euphoria and heaven..

Liam didn’t last that long however..

 

The chemistry was too epic they both figured chuckling blissed out prior to exchanging that after sex kiss, which was basically the most perfect kiss ever..

Yeah, he had a good neighbor in Liam  
Yeah, risks are definitely worth taking


End file.
